<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Twin, Injured Twin by WuHanwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220696">Sick Twin, Injured Twin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo'>WuHanwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injured Han Jisung | Han, Injury, Sick Lee Felix, Sickfic, himself not being one on his list, jilix, jisung has priorities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is sick and objects to Jisung's idea of staying home to rest. Felix passes out during practice and the hyung line bring him to the hospital. Little did they know the older of the two twins laid on the practice room floor in a worse condition than the younger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han-centric - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Felix is out, and so is Jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author-nim : This gonna be a short chaptered fic, like maybe one or two more chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every morning, chaos ensued in the dorm. Jeongin, being the first awoken, goes into Chan's room and shook him awake. Chan stirred from his sleep and gestured for the maknae to go wake the rest. Jeongin proceeds to nudge Seungmin, pull Hyunjin off his bed, and lie on Minho, effectively waking everyone in that room. Jeongin walked into ChangLix's room to wake Changbin and Felix, only to find Changbin already awake and in the process of waking Felix. Jeongin smiled at Changbin, and walked back into his room. </p><p>"Jisungie hyung." Jeongin lightly tapped Jisung, who hummed sleepily, "It's time to get up. Channie hyung told me to wake everyone up."</p><p>Jisung slowly sat up, slowly taking in the morning air. Jeongin watched the older boy attempt to get off his bed. Jisung's legs betrayed him and he would have face-planted into the floor if Jeongin hadn't caught him. Jeongin wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist and slowly lifted him off his bed, helping him stand on the floor.</p><p>"Hyung? Are you okay?" Jeongin asked, voice coated with worry.</p><p>"...'m fine...was too sleepy...legs betrayed me...sorry..." Jisung detached himself from Jeongin's arms and walked to the toilet.</p><p> Along the way, he stopped by ChangLix's room. His body mindlessly entered the room and came face-to-face with a ill-looking Felix. Jisung dragged his feet forward and wrapped his twin with his arms. Felix was warm, too warm. At first look, Jisung could tell Felix was not in the condition to go to practice. Felix hugged Jisung back tighter, as if to balance out their temperatures. </p><p>"Twin, i can tell Chan hyung...you-"</p><p>"No, twin. Our comeback is in two months, we don't have time to lay back and relax just because i have a fever."</p><p>"Twin, your fever is no joke. If i was honest, you're actually burning me. So it hurts me both physically and mentally. Besides, resting and recovering isn't relaxing."</p><p>"But no, i'm still going to practice. I promise to visit the hospital after practice."</p><p>"Really? Twin, promise?"</p><p>"Promise, twin."</p><p>They released the hold they had on each other and headed to the toilet together to get ready for the long day ahead. Little did they know, it would become a longer day than they expected.</p><p>Their manager called Chan, and the leader gathered all the members and hurried them out of the dorm to the van. Their manager drove them to the company and dropped them off for their practice. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin pushed each other out of the way and sprinted to their practice room, using lunch choices as a threat. Changbin and Felix walked side by side to the practice room, the elder having found out Felix was having a fever the moment he woke him up. They stayed silent for the whole walk, sparking Minho and Chan's interest.</p><p>"Lix has a fever...i'll watch out for him." Jisung sighed as he walked past Minho and Chan who were surprised at the younger's sudden appearance.</p><p>The next 10 minutes they took to stretch was mostly the older three members along with Jisung eyeing Felix in the reflection of the mirror. Felix noticed and grumbled, glaring at Jisung, but softening his expression when he noticed the outer corners of his older twin's eyebrows fall. Felix got up and walked over to Jisung, sitting down in front of him.</p><p>"I told you not to tell, twin."</p><p>"All i said was you had a fever and that i'll watch out for you. He's not pulling you out of practice, so no harm was done."</p><p>Jisung's fingers picked at each other nervously, his eyes avoiding Felix's. Felix held Jisung's face so he could look at him, regretting when Jisung resisted and moved backward a little.</p><p>"Twin, i'm not mad. You don't have to be afraid of me."</p><p>"I'm not afraid of you...i'm...i'm just...worried..."</p><p>Jisung deflated when Felix hugged him, his anxiety slipping away slightly. Chan clapped and walked over to the laptop, signalling the start of practice. All the members got up and froze in their starting position for Levanter, waiting for their leader to play the music.</p><p>The music echoed off the ways as they start practicing, perfecting their choreography before their comeback. Every little step taken wrong was noted and corrected later on. All the members were strict on their dance. Well, not all. Only Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin were hyper-focused in their practice, the other four had their focus on Felix, watching every step he took, afraid of seeing signs that he'll pass out. Chan, Minho, and Changbin had a fair control over watching Felix and practicing efficiently at the same time. Jisung, however, could not focus on the two at the same time, causing him to miss a beat, his arms repeating the movement to match the timing of the others. This was seen by a not-so-happy Chan, who called for a 10 minute break. He gestured Jisung to the door and they stepped out of the practice room.</p><p>Jisung looked down to Chan's feet as he leaned on the wall. Chan crossed his arms and leaned on the opposite wall.</p><p>"Jisung, i get that you want to keep an eye out on Felix, but you're getting mistakes three times more than usual. Let the hyungs keep an eye out of Felix, and you just focus on practicing. Okay, Jisung?"</p><p>"Okay, hyung....sorry..."</p><p>Chan nodded and walked back into the room, leaving Jisung by himself in the hallway, thinking about what he had done. Jisung bit the corner of his bottom lip and rubbed his arm nervously. He needed to stay calm and collected when he entered so it wouldn't throw anyone off and worry them. Jisung breathed in deeply and re-entered the room. All the members were scattered around the room and Jisung decided to sit on the sofa beside Jeongin. The maknae was muttering the lyrics of Levanter over and over again. Jisung realized he was in danger of interrupting another member's practice. Jisung swallowed harshly and settled on the spot in the corner where the mirrors meet, lightly practicing the dance moves until Chan signaled the end of the break.</p><p>The music for Levanter played, everyone now on full focus. Chan now kept an eye on both Felix and Jisung. This made Jisung feel trapped, as if his anxiety wasn't already giving him a problem, now he had his leader on his case and he felt his confidence in himself slip away. They sang and rapped their lines out loud, their dance as intense as a live stage. Everything went like it was supposed to be, then Jisung saw Felix misstep and he flinched in reaction to that. Chan noticed and was not one bit happy about what just happened. Jisung felt Chan's glare burning the entirety of his skin, his anxiety clawing his way out. At this point, Jisung was basically using half his strength to suppress his anxiety and the other half to dance and sing.</p><p>The song ended and they breathed in deeply for a moment as the song looped itself and they readied for the dance again. Felix felt his head pounding with the beat of the song, and his eyes hurt to stay open. Felix wanted to finish this practice like normal and go to the hospital like he promised his older twin, but this was the third round of dancing Levanter and he felt the energy drain from his body step after step. Felix ran forward for his dance break, but before he could reach his position, black circles blocked his vision and he was out cold in midair, head diving toward the ground.</p><p>Everyone saw it happening, but their feet froze in place as they held their breath. Chan and Changbin could only reach their arms out but they were too far. Minho tried running towards Felix, but he was too slow. But Jisung, he had noticed it before it happened. The way his twin's hand shook, the way his twin's sweat poured, the way his twin was breathing too heavily. Jisung was the only one who knew, and the only one who could catch Felix. But his leg froze for a half a second, and half a second was too much to waste. Jisung dived under Felix, shielding him from the floor. Unbeknownst to everyone, at that very moment, Felix's elbow struck Jisung's left rib hard. Jisung ignored the pain and caught his younger twin safely into his arms.</p><p>Everyone surrounded them and tried to shake Felix awake. That action alone caused Jisung a great amount of pain, but he kept a calm expression and tried waking Felix himself. He wasn't about to add another burden on his members' shoulders. He could do this.</p><p>"I'm going to get our manager hyung to drive us to the hospital. Minho and Changbin come with me, the rest of you pack the things and go back to the dorms. I'll message you guys updates." Chan said as he lifted Felix off Jisung.</p><p>The trio picked up their things and rushed out of the company with Felix on Chan's back. </p><p>Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin still stood there speechless at what happened. They had no clue why Felix passed out which wasn't surprising, considering they were unaware of Felix's fever. They were about to pack up their things when Jeongin noticed Jisung still on the floor.</p><p>"Hyung...?"</p><p>This attracted Hyunjin and Seungmin's attention who both looked at Jisung. Jisung stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he should move or even say anything. Any movement for him at this point gave him a massive amount of pain considering how he couldn't breathe properly. Jisung just smiled at the trio and whimpered, tears falling off the sides of his face. This sent them into panic as they kneeled down beside Jisung, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.</p><p>"Jisung? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Hyung, does anywhere hurt?"</p><p>They realized a blue tint appearing on Jisung's lips, the sight sending Hyunjin to call for an ambulance. Jisung was breathing fast but not deep and the lack of oxygen intake was making Jisung dizzy. Hyunjin notified them that the ambulance was going to arrive in two minutes, and he sprinted out to tell the front desk. Jisung's vision swam and he was hit at the peak of dizziness causing his eyes to roll to its whites.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>"Jisung!"</p><p>They panicked. They didn't know what to do other than wait for the ambulance and they didn't want to touch the boy in case it hurt him. All they could do was wait, and it didn't take long for the door to bust open with a group of paramedics. Hyunjin opted to follow Jisung in the ambulance while the other two gathered their things and ran to the hospital by feet.</p><p>Following Jisung by the ambulance did not make anything simpler, all it did was put Hyunjin on edge when he registered Jisung was unconscious while he was out of the room. Jisung was rolled into the emergency room and Hyunjin sat in the hallway's bench, waiting nervously. </p><p>Seungmin and Jeongin took 10 minutes sprinting to the hospital and following directions to the ER. Minho spotted the two sprinting off at a distance and turned to the other two members with him. </p><p>"Hey guys."</p><p>"Hmm...? What?" Chan, who was waiting nervously for Felix's results, was snapped out of his mindset.</p><p>"I...think i saw Seungmin and Jeongin running off to another part of the hospital..."</p><p>"What? Why would they be here? I told them to go home and wait..." Chan grumbled.</p><p>Changbin saved Chan's trouble of stumbling for his phone and used his own to call Seungmin. The caller ring music played for a few seconds before Changbin could hear Seungmin's panting through the phone.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, hyung?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seungmin, why are you and Jeongin in the hospital? Chan hyung is mad that you guys didn't listen to him and go home."</em>
</p><p><em>"Hyung, are you not at the ER?"</em> Seungmin avoided Changbin's question. </p><p>
  <em>"No, they wheeled Felix into a small room to check him up. Why'd you ask that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because i'm finding the ER and Hyunjin's not helping by not picking up his phone."</em>
</p><p><em>"Wait...why are you finding the ER...?"</em> Changbin could feel Chan and Minho's attention turn to him.</p><p>
  <em>"Jisung..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened-"</em>
</p><p><em>"We don't know, hyung! We don't know! First, he wouldn't move from the floor other than his face. Then next, he was out cold!"</em> Seungmin cried through the phone and Changbin could hear Jeongin comforting him.</p><p><em>"Just come over to the ER after you hear Lix hyung's results, hyung."</em> Changbin heard as the maknae hanged up Seungmin's phone.</p><p>Chan and Minho were still looking at Changbin, worried. Changbin couldn't think of how to relay the information, so he didn't. Just then, a nurse appeared and ushered them into the doctor's office. They sat down and waited for Felix's results to be said.</p><p>"He just passed out for overworking himself with a fever. I gave him an IV which will be done in around 10 minutes."</p><p>The hyung line deflated and sighed in relief. They were led into the room and saw Felix looking back at them. Chan went up and hugged Felix, careful not to touch the IV needle. Felix just sighed and looked defeated.</p><p>"I should've just listened to Sungie and told you, hyung. But i told him i would be fine and that i'd visit the hospital after practice. I didn't expect to pass out..."</p><p>"No one did, Lix. No one...except Jisung."</p><p>"Did i hit the floor when i fell? Cause my elbow hurts. And speaking of Sungie, where is he?"</p><p>Changbin's eyes widened in fear.</p><p>"Did you just say your elbow hurts? No, you didn't hit the floor...but i know what you hit." Changbin gripped his hair in anger and worry. He regretted not being able to help, either of them.</p><p>"What do you mean? The only thing in between Lix and the floor was...oh no..."</p><p>"What?" Felix nervously looked back and forth from his hyung's eyes.</p><p>The doctor walked in and checked the now empty IV bag. He carefully removed the IV needle from Felix and covered the wound with a band-aid. He gave them the okay sign and Chan carried Felix on his back. None of them said a word as they followed Changbin to another section of the hospital. When Felix's eyes met with the sight of HyunSeungJeong on the bench crying, he caught on to what had happened.</p><p>"It was Sungie...i hit Sungie...my elbow hit Sungie..." Felix's eyes welled up and he started crying on Chan's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Priority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I should have listened to him..." Felix wept, "It's all because of me..."</p><p>"Felix, calm down." Changbin whispered in his ear.</p><p>"Hyung, how can i calm down? My twin-"</p><p>"Because Jisung wouldn't want you to panic." Changbin patted Felix's head gently, "That idiot will be fine..."</p><p>Tears fell from Changbin's eyes, Minho pulling the younger into his arms.</p><p>"I'm okay...i just miss him...i miss him so much..."</p><p>"It's okay, he'll be okay." a tear rolled down Minho's face but he ignored it and continued comforting Changbin.</p><p>They walked up and joined the crying trio at the benches. The maknae line curled up into each other and the hyung line laid on Chan's shoulder. They stayed in silence as they waited...and waited...and waited...</p><p>Three hours had passed. Seungmin and Felix were now sleeping on each other, tear tracks staining their faces. Chan and Minho stared into blank space, minds empty. Changbin hummed the tune of <strong>Sunshine </strong>while also staring into blank space. Hyunjin and Jeongin held each other's hands, the maknae lying on the older boy's shoulder.</p><p>"I miss Jisungie hyung..."</p><p>"I miss him too...so so much..."</p><p>As if to answer to their prayers, the ER door opened and a doctor walked out, greeting them.</p><p>"Came with Han Jisung?"</p><p>"That's us." Chan stood up almost immediately, the other members following.</p><p>"Let's talk in my office." </p><p>They followed the doctor into his office which took around a minute to reach. They sat down on the chairs available, the rest standing. Changbin's hand couldn't stop shaking and Minho noticed, lightly holding it.</p><p>"It turns out that my patient broke his rib, which wouldn't have been that bad on its own. However, the sharp end of the fracture managed to puncture his lung which in turn collapsed, making it hard for him to breathe. I inserted a tube to release the air inside for his lung to return to its original size. But, we will need to keep him here for at least a week before he can breathe with the full capacity again."</p><p>"Thank you." they all thanked in sync.</p><p>They were led into a single-bed ward by a nurse. Chan opened the door slowly and entered, the rest trailing closely behind. Chan felt his heart tear when he saw Jisung laying flat on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face and his eyes closed shut. They quietly approached Jisung and sat down on the chairs beside the bed. The only sound filling the silence in the room was the heart monitor that was hooked up to Jisung's chest. They all froze when Jisung tiredly opened his eyes and looked at Chan.</p><p>"Hi hyung..." Jisung smiled weakly.</p><p>"H-Hey..." Chan leaned closer and nuzzled Jisung's hair, "How's my precious lyrical genius doing...?"</p><p>"Not bad...just feels...numb..." Jisung takes his time to pause to breathe, "But i'm okay...where's-" Jisung's eyes widened and his heart monitor started beeping faster, his breathing had picked up way too fast for his own good too. </p><p>"Sungie! Hey!" Jisung turned to the other side of the bed and locked eyed with Felix. Jisung sighed heavily and melted into his bed, the beeping slowing down, "You're okay, twin."</p><p>"I am thanks to you...i should've listened to you in the morning...now i hurt my twin..."</p><p>Jisung laughed but coughed and winced at the pain that spread across his chest. Changbin shifted forward and put his shaking hand on Jisung's chest.</p><p>"D-Does it h-hurt a lot?"  Changbin stuttered over his words, impossible to hide his worry for the younger.</p><p>"Kind of...only if i cough though..." Jisung slowly moved his hand up and held Changbin's shaking one, the action helping the older boy to stop shaking.</p><p>"You're an idiot...why didn't you say anything...?"</p><p>Jisung closed his eyes, holding Changbin's hand tighter. Jisung then decided not to say anything and turned his head away to face the other side of the bed. Now he was face-to-face with Felix, who laid his head down beside his twin's. Jisung felt tears form in his eyes, unable to hold in his emotions in his current state. Minho noticed and moved beside Felix, lightly rubbing Jisung's arm.</p><p>"Hey, Sungie, it's okay. You're okay now, we're not mad at you for not saying anything. If anyone is mad, i will personally shove wasabi up their nostrils." Minho looked at everyone and growled, "Period."</p><p>"...shivers, hyung..." Jisung smiled, careful not to laugh too hard, "Because Lix was my priority...i needed to...make sure he could get the help...he needed..."</p><p>"But...you couldn't even move...and you couldn't even breathe properly...then you passed out...your lips were blue..."</p><p>Jisung could see Seungmin in his peripheral vision but couldn't sit up to look at the boy properly. </p><p>"Hey...Minnie...could you come over here...i can't sit up...i wanna see your face..."</p><p>Seungmin took Felix's place and it confirmed Jisung's suspicions, he was crying. Jisung reached up and booped Seungmin's nose, surprising him.</p><p>"I just...didn't want to be a burden...i already messed up...practice before that...i-"</p><p>Seungmin hugged Jisung's head mid-sentence, the slightly younger patting Jisung's soft hair.</p><p>"You're not a burden. Never will be." Hyunjin stated.</p><p>"I'm glad one of you noticed it fast enough. Thank you guys." Chan smiled sadly.</p><p>"Thanks to Innie. He noticed it first, then attracted Minnie's attention along with mine." Hyunjin shifted Jeongin forward into Jisung's range of vision.</p><p>"I guess i'm alive thanks to our maknae...thank you..."</p><p>"That's not even an understatement, hyung...they had you in the ER for 3 hours straight...thank god i've been watching you even since you woke up..." </p><p>"3 hours...? Well that's alarming..." Jisung held his hand out to reach for Felix, who didn't waste a second to get closer to his twin.</p><p>"Sungie?"</p><p>"How're you feeling, twin?" Jisung muttered. </p><p>Everyone looked puzzled. They were pretty sure Jisung had registered in his head that Felix was okay. So why did he ask that question...</p><p>"I'm okay. I feel fine, twin. See, strong as can be." Felix pointed to his flexed arm.</p><p>Jisung slowly moved his hand, stopping in front of Felix's chest. He folded all his fingers except the index finger, pointing at Felix's heart.</p><p>"How do you...feel...in there, twin?"</p><p>Felix broke into a sob and held Jisung's head close to his. The other members turned in all directions, attempting to hide their tears flowing like a tap.</p><p>"3 hours...i thought you might've...left us...left me..."</p><p>"I thought so...but i'm alive...you guys don't have to cry...pretty sure you guys already cried...before seeing me..."</p><p>"You're not wrong...Seungmin had a whole meltdown before we got to the hallway..." Chan said.</p><p>"Hey...i was scared...you would've been scared if you saw his...expression..."</p><p>The nurse walked in and informed them that visiting hours were over. They reluctantly left the room after whispering their goodbyes to a very sleepy Jisung. </p><p>All Chan could think of that night was scolding Jisung at not practicing efficiently and looking out for Felix so intently.</p><p>All Minho could think of that night was the way Jisung had thought of himself as a burden.</p><p>All Changbin could think of that night was how he heard the news of Jisung through Seungmin's call.</p><p>All Hyunjin could think of that night was Jisung's unconscious body in the ambulance.</p><p>All Felix could think of that night was how Jisung panicked before knowing his twin was okay.</p><p>All Seungmin could think of that night was Jisung's eyes rolling to its whites.</p><p>All Jeongin could think of that night was Jisung putting everything before him as a priority.</p><p>All they could think of that night was<strong> Jisung</strong>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author-nim : I guess i'll write one last chapter like after Jisung returns</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Restless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed and Jisung was brought back to the dorm by the members. Their comeback was pushed back by 2 months for Jisung's recovery's sake, and the boy spent weeks laying in bed watching videos and was getting sick of it.</p><p>Boredom was getting to Jisung, and so was stress. He needed the members to hold him to get around, but he felt useless for the fact he couldn't get around by himself. Jeongin had gone to the toilet and Jisung wanted to get out of the room and think about where to go next. With Jeongin around, the maknae had always helped Jisung up slowly with a firm grip on his back. Now without Jeongin around, Jisung was getting impatient and decided to help himself up. His hands firmly gripped the bed railings and he pushed himself up, though he had miscalculated the amount of force and speed needed and overexerted himself, causing a sharp pain to spread across his chest. Jisung dropped back onto his bed in pain and breathed in harshly.</p><p>Jeongin returned to the room and noticed Jisung clutching his chest. The younger ran to Jisung's drawer and fumbled for his meds and bottle.</p><p>"Hyung, i'm gonna sit you up." Jeongin said and lightly wrapped his arms around Jisung's back and pulling him up.</p><p>Jisung took the meds from Jeongin with shaky hands and consumed it. Jeongin sat down on Jisung's bed and held Jisung straight. His heart pained at the sight of the older boy's grimace and fast breathing. Jeongin lightly rubbed Jisung's back to try and help ease the pain. Their door opened and Changbin peeked his head in. The moment he made eye contact with Jeongin and saw Jisung's state, he walked in and kneeled down beside the bed.</p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>"I don't know...hyung was in pain by the time i got back..."</p><p>"...i...wanted to...get up..." Jisung swallowed and winced "...by myself..."</p><p>Jisung laid on Jeongin's shoulder and groaned, still holding his chest. Changbin could see how much pain Jisung was experiencing by the way his face twisted in pain. Jeongin held Jisung, still rubbing his back. </p><p>"Hey, Jisung. Does it hurt a lot? Do you want to go to the hospital?"</p><p>"...it does...hurt a lot..." Jisung shakes his head "...but it's expected...so it's okay..."</p><p>"Hyung, where were you trying to go?"</p><p>"...out..." Jisung opened his eyes and looked into Changbin's eyes "...didn't think of...what to do...next yet..."</p><p>"Why didn't you wait for me?"</p><p>"...because...i felt...useless..."</p><p>Changbin lightly patted Jisung's head while Jeongin held Jisung closer to him.</p><p>"Hyung isn't useless. If Lix hyung was in this situation, would you call him useless?"</p><p>"...no...never..." Jisung sighed, getting the point the duo were trying to get across.</p><p>They waited in silence for Jisung's pain to subside before saying anything.</p><p>"...can i...go out..." Jisung asked softly "...maybe to sit...on the couch...or eat...anywhere but here..."</p><p>Changbin nodded and Jeongin shifted to hold Jisung up.</p><p>"Let me get you off the bed first, hyung. Slowly." Jisung wrapped his arm around Jeongin's shoulder while Changbin held his other arm. Before Changbin went over to open the door, they froze when Jisung winced and yelped in pain. Changbin held Jisung up on his free side.</p><p>"Does it hurt less if i hold you like this?"</p><p>"...yeah...thanks, hyung..."</p><p>They made their way out to the living room where Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin were playing with their phones on the floor. Hyunjin noticed Jisung's pained expression and pulled the other two members out of the way. They watched as Jeongin and Changbin slowly helped Jisung over to the couch where they sat him down on. The worried trio on the floor jogged over to Jisung's side to observe him without making a sound. The dorm door unlocked revealing Chan and Minho who returned from the supermarket with groceries. They looked over to the couch and added on to the number of worried expressions directed to Jisung. Jeongin gestured for them to keep the things, then turning back to Jisung and massaging his arm.</p><p>"Hyung, do you want to eat anything?"</p><p>"I can cook it for you." Felix excitedly added.</p><p>"...samgyetang...?" Jisung questioned with a playful smirk in midst of a grimace.</p><p>"Sure, i can cook it with Chan hyung. Minho hyung taught me the other day how to make it. Anything else, like any side dishes?"</p><p>"...i'll leave it...up to my twin...to decide..." Jisung smiled kindly.</p><p>Felix nodded and headed to the kitchen. Jisung turned to Changbin who was still beside him.</p><p>"...go help him, hyung...i'm okay..."</p><p>"He's definitely not okay, watch him for me. If he tries something stupid, shout my name." Changbin instructed Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin, before leaving for the kitchen. Jisung whined at his words, Changbin giggling at his reaction.</p><p>Hyunjin moved to sit where Changbin was previously seated and nuzzled Jisung's hair, the slightly younger smiling. Seungmin sat in front of Jisung's legs, holding his hand.</p><p>"Why is he hurting so much? I thought we hadn't make him do anything to stress his body?" Seungmin questioned sadly.</p><p>Jeongin sighed and looked at Jisung, who looked sad after seeing their maknae's expression. Jeongin felt bad at Jisung's reaction and lightly hugged the older boy, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"Hyung wanted to get out of the room, but didn't wait for me to get back and tried to get up himself. I guess hyung pushed too hard and overexerted himself."</p><p>"Why didn't you wait for Innie? Or call one of us?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>Jisung was about to answer when he saw Hyunjin's disappointed look. Jisung felt angry at himself for worrying the others. Instead of answering Hyunjin's question, Jisung hid his face in Jeongin's neck. Jeongin realized Jisung's distress and comforted him, whispering kind words. </p><p>"It's okay, hyung. Jinnie hyung is just worried about you. I can tell him what you said just now."</p><p>Jisung hummed, face still hidden in Jeongin's neck. Seungmin reassuringly squeezed Jisung's hand and Hyunjin lightly patted his head.</p><p>"Jisungie hyung said he felt useless."</p><p>"Sung-"</p><p>"Say it nicely, but don't shout it. I won't hesitate to call Changbin hyung to bite you." Jeongin declared and Hyunjin flinched at the threat, Seungmin laughing at them.</p><p>"I just wanted to say, Sungie. You aren't useless. No one thinks you're useless. So please don't think you're useless."</p><p>Minho walked out of the kitchen and noticed Jisung hiding his face away from Hyunjin. Minho wore the scariest expression on his face and walked over. Hyunjin noticed and flinched, squirming away from his position. Minho took his place and tapped Jisung's thigh.</p><p>"Hey, Sungie. Hyung is here." Minho whispered.</p><p>Jisung wasted no time in turning over and laying on the older boy's chest. Minho held Jisung in his arms and patted him as he squinted at Hyunjin intimidatingly.</p><p>"Sungie, you can sleep first. We'll wake you up when they're done." Minho said and Jeongin helped Jisung lay down on Minho's thighs.</p><p>Jisung curled up and melted on Minho, the others cooing at him. At the sight of Jisung's relaxed face, Jeongin cracked a smile and watched him sleep. Hyunjin and Seungmin whispered to each other of ways to help Jisung feel good about himself. Minho just sat there rubbing Jisung in his sleep.</p><p>Two hours later, Felix along with Chan and Changbin finished cooking and brought the food over to the living room. The trio saw Jisung and cooed, melting at the sight. Felix took the initiative and bent down beside Jisung to wake him up. He lightly tapped Jisung's arm, and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"Hey twin, the food is ready. Time to eat."</p><p>Jisung rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. Jeongin moved over and helped the sleepy boy up. Chan filled Jisung's bowl and passed it to Hyunjin, who passed it to Seungmin. Seungmin tried to put the bowl in Jisung's hands but the slightly older was dozing off again. He giggled at the sight and passed it to Jeongin. Jeongin, being Jisung's roommate, was used to doing these things for Jisung. He muttered words that sounded like gibberish but the members were shocked when Jisung half-opened his eyes and was fed by Jeongin without spilling the food. Jeongin looked at everyone and the duo held out a peace sign at their close relationship. Minho gasped dramatically and wiped fake tears. The members laughed and ate.</p><p>He was hurt, but they were there for him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author-nim : I suddenly have an idea for the next chapter so oops...it's centered around Jisung and Chan cause i couldn't think of ways for Chan to show his affection and care in this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chan's Existence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passed and there was still a month left before their comeback. Jisung was now allowed to participate in dance practice, not inclusive of their intense dances. Every time Jisung panted, the members panicked and ran around knocking things over while trying to help him. But Jisung was fine, he could breathe fine and his body didn't hurt. Jisung was just ordinarily panting like as if he exercised, but the members registered that as Jisung in danger, so they all panicked. All except Chan.  Every time that happened, Chan would check with Jisung first if he was okay, then he'd calm the members down before they hurt themselves or each other.</p><p>Even when 3RACHA went to their studio to produce new songs and think of ideas, some actions made by Jisung would set Changbin off into a panicking mess. Like for example, when Jisung's throat got itchy and let out a cough, Changbin would immediately stare into Jisung's direction as his hands started to shake. Jisung would have to go over and calm Changbin down, repeating over and over again that he was fine. </p><p>When the others weren't around, Jisung would relax more and not hold in any coughs. He knew Chan would just look at him and ask if he was alright and not panic. He knew he couldn't never lie to Chan's questions to make sure he was okay. Jisung knew his leader was as calm as one can be.</p><p>Time rolled around and soon enough, it was time for 3RACHA to produce songs in their studio. Chan settled himself in front of his laptop that was connected to multiple screens and began experimenting with the beat samples. Changbin started to write down his rap ideas for a song that Chan had already compiled musically. Jisung did the same but for another song, writing 8 times faster than Changbin, effectively making multiple different versions of the raps.</p><p>“Hyung, wanna hear my rap? I’m done with writing 8 different versions, I wanna know which one sounds better.” Jisung nudged Chan and asked.</p><p>“Sure.” Chan turned his chair around to where Jisung was seated and rolled up for his knees to touch Jisung’s.</p><p>Jisung delivered every version of the rap without breaking a sweat and looked up into Chan’s eyes victoriously.</p><p>“So which version do you like, hyung?” Jisung tapped Chan’s lap in excitement.</p><p>“The 4<sup>th</sup> one has a nice kick to it, but I think the 8<sup>th</sup> one has the best flow. I like the 8<sup>th</sup> one.”</p><p>Jisung smiled wider and pulled Chan off his chair for a hug “I knew you’d like that one, that’s my favorite one too.”</p><p>A smile cracked its way onto Chan’s face as he heard Jisung giggle while still hugging him. Chan leant back while still hugging Jisung, effectively bringing Jisung onto his chair with him. Chan turned his chair back around and continued playing with the beats, leaving a very confused Jisung in his arms.</p><p>“What are you doing, hyung? I need to-”</p><p>“Write lyrics? But my talented producing maknae is done, so I’m letting you rest in the comfortable kangaroo arms and lap. Do you not want a warm kangaroo to rest on?” Chan cheekily smirked at Jisung, the younger whined and laid back into Chan’s chest, chin resting atop the leader’s shoulder.</p><p>Jisung zoned out while staring in the direction Changbin was at. The older rapper muttering his rap in loops and scribbling all over his notebook, some words recognizable, some looking like a newly invented language. Changbin was never one to get distracted by any noise whatsoever when he was writing in the past, but now there was a single sound that would throw him into an anxious mess, the sound of Jisung’s breathing.</p><p>Not to say when Jisung was breathing normally, it’s when Jisung pants, or coughs, or breathes in deeply. All of the above would send not only Changbin, but the other members into chaos, leaving a pouty Jisung in the middle.</p><p>Jisung noticed this and felt extremely bad for being the reason the members changed, the reason they panic out of a sudden, the reason they need an extra space in their mind to keep an eye out on him. Jisung always felt bad when he’d be around the members after the incident, all except one.</p><p>Chan. It was always Chan who’d ask Jisung if he was okay without panicking. It was always Chan who’d calm the members down for him when they panicked and ran in all directions, missing each other by just a step. It was always Chan, who’d be there for him, for them.</p><p>Jisung tightened his hug on Chan and rubbed the side of his head on Chan’s. Chan stopped clicking away at his mouse and laid back into his chair, patting Jisung’s back.</p><p>“Are you trying to get me to sleep, hyung?”</p><p>“You’re not wrong, but why not? We’re done with our work, you can nap on your precious warm kangaroo~”</p><p>“I’m done with my work, hyung. You’re not.”</p><p>Chan laughed and shuffled Jisung’s hair, effectively messing it up.</p><p>“Yeah, but you can still nap on me. I’ll wake you up later.”</p><p>“Okay, hyung.” Jisung yawned and relaxed onto his leader, drifting into sleep not long after.</p><p>Chan slowly sat back up, one hand holding Jisung’s back, other hand working away on his mouse. He clicked away on his computer like a professional gamer. At one look, you’d think Chan is working at an amazing speed. In reality, the boy had just ordered cheesecake and a chocolate drink for the sleeping Jisung. Looking over slightly at Changbin, Chan realized that he won’t react to anything other than Jisung for now, so he settled on buying Changbin a fried chicken set.</p><p>Chan clicked away and ordered himself a cream onion chicken set and a boneless chicken set, along with watermelon juice. He smiled and confirmed the payment, leaning back into the chair. Sure, he had work to do but he could always do it another time, now he could use this time to let Jisung sleep comfortably in his arms.</p><p>Chan turned his chair around to position it facing Changbin, who was still in a deep trance, muttering and scribbling. He stayed in that position, still holding Jisung firmly while beginning to stone off.</p><p>Time passed as Jisung napped comfortably on Chan while Changbin finally stopped mumbling by himself. Closing his notebook, Changbin finally looked up and noticed Jisung on Chan. In anyone’s eyes, it looked as it was supposed to be, Jisung napping peacefully on Chan. But because of the things that had happened to them in the past month, Changbin couldn’t help but be frozen in his seat. His lower lip wobbled as he stretched his hand out to Jisung’s back.</p><p>Chan’s warm hand received his and Chan took the chance to pull lightly on Changbin’s hand to roll his chair closer to Changbin. Changbin almost immediately back hugged Jisung and held him and Chan close. Chan smiled and ran his hand on the back of Changbin’s head.</p><p>“He’s okay~ Don’t worry. He’s done with his work, I just told him to nap.”</p><p>Changbin nodded and snuggled close to Jisung. Chan’s phone vibrated and alerted him that the food had just arrived at the first floor. Chan slowly passed Jisung over to Changbin into his arms and headed down to collect the food.</p><p>Changbin held Jisung tenderly and looked at Chan’s leaving figure. Up till that moment, Changbin and the other members had been so fixated on Jisung and his every movement that they hadn’t noticed Chan constantly settling the situation down and asking Jisung about his well-being in a calm manner.</p><p>Chan had always been there for Jisung, in a comforting way. And a comfortable one.</p><p>Changbin found himself breaking into a smile, lost in his thoughts. He gazed warmly at Jisung and wondered how much better life would be if Jisung knew the things Chan could do for him. Then he thought, maybe Jisung already knew.</p><p>Chan re-entered the room with the delivered food in his hands, he set everything down on the little table they had in between the sofas that the younger two were sitting on. Pulling his chair out of the way and shifting the table of food to the middle, Chan finally had the chance to look up and have Changbin’s eyes meet his.</p><p>“Oh hey, food’s here. Why are you looking at me like that, Bin?” Chan asked as he tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“I’m appreciating your existence, hyung. Thinking back, you’ve done so much for Jisung. No…for all of us. Life won’t be what it is without you.” Changbin smiled widely and giggled.</p><p>Jisung stirred from his sleep and peeked open his eyes, dramatically pulling Changbin’s shirt over his eyes. The older two laughed and Chan dimmed the lights.</p><p>“Food’s here, it’s time to wake up and eat, Jisung.” Chan knelt in front of the duo and shuffled Jisung’s hair softly.</p><p>“Wait, food? What food? Why didn’t you wake me up to order? Or…like…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Cheesecake and chocolate drink? I got them.” Chan smiled as he pointed back to the plastic bags sitting on the table.</p><p>Jisung’s eyes opened wide as he giggled in his hands, eventually wrapping his arms around Chan, effectively knocking him over onto the floor and hugging him while on him. Changbin watched the whole thing go down and imagined a squeaky noise when they tumbled onto the floor.</p><p>Changbin laughed and they gathered around the table, opening the containers, and eating the food.</p><p>When Changbin spent all his time worrying about Jisung, Chan spent all his time thinking about Jisung.</p><p>When Changbin worried about Jisung, Chan straight-forwardly questioned Jisung.</p><p>When Changbin was there for Jisung, Chan was there for Jisung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author-nim : Did i ever mention that i have the worst writer blocks when i get a new fanfic idea? I don't think so, but now you know why i disappeared for a bit. This is the last chapter of this series, hope you guys liked it. Thank you all for reading~ I'll try to update all my fanfics in the next 2 weeks :D</p><p>Author-nim : Also...sorry it took this long TT^TT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>